Tenías que ser tú
by LADY GRANSLEY
Summary: "Aun sin mediar palabras, cuando un enamorado tienda el anillo a una dama, en el momento que ésta lo coloque en su dedo, su alma quedará ligada a él y con un beso sellado de amor, él conectará la suya propia a la de ella, cerrando así por y para siempre el círculo que el anillo simboliza". (Pansy&Dudley).


**TENÍAS QUE SER TÚ**

* * *

«Aun sin mediar palabras, cuando un enamorado tienda el anillo a una dama, en el momento que ésta lo coloque en su dedo, su alma quedará ligada a él y con un beso sellado de amor, él conectará la suya propia a la de ella, cerrando así por y para siempre el círculo que el anillo simboliza».

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el reto de San Valentín "Como en las películas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todo el Universo en torno a Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling / Título y argumento inspirados en "Leap Year" (Año bisiesto/Propuesta de año bisiesto/Tenías que ser tú)._

* * *

–Buenos días, señor Dursley –dijo su secretaria, entrando, agenda en mano.

–Buenos días, señorita Parker.

Esa era ella, Patsy Parker. O como la conocían anteriormente, Pansy Parkinson.

A Pansy le costó acostumbrarse a que le llamaran por su nuevo nombre. Casi tanto como el no poder hacer magia. Aún conservaba su varita, pero las leyes de protección de testigos del mundo mágico, que además le habían proporcionado un nombre falso y una nueva apariencia física, la prohibían utilizarla.

Si a la caída de Voldemort, su padre Bernard no hubiera apoyado en un principio seguir la senda de venganza contra el ministerio de Norris Crabbe por la muerte de su hijo Vincent, la vida de Pansy hubiera sido muy diferente. Pero aquella era una historia muy larga como para ponerse a pensar en ella ahora.

–Venía a entregarle una copia de sus citas de esta semana –explicó Pansy.

Dudley le echó un vistazo rápido.

–Los huecos del viernes, ¿a qué se deben? –preguntó.

–Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cho, ¿no recuerda? –Mientras él asentía un poco azorado, Pansy se decía a sí misma: «Hombres. Terribles para las fechas y más aún si son de sus parejas»–. Y ahora que menciono la fiesta, de la joyería aún no hay ningún encargo. Revisó el catálogo que le dejé ¿no?

–Este año no hace falta que se encargue usted de eso. Lo haré yo mismo gracias.

Ella notó como se tocaba el bolsillo interior derecho de la chaqueta. Por el contorno, pudo apreciar que allí tenía guardada una pequeña cajita.

–Madre mía… ¡Le va a pedir que se case con usted! –exclamó a voz en grito. Dudley siseó y le pidió que bajara la voz–. La señora Figg va a estar muy contenta. Sobre todo, porque ha ganado la porra. Cómo no hacerlo si dijo que usted le pediría matrimonio a Cho en el cumpleaños de ella y como nunca especificó de qué año pues tenía todas las de ganar.

–¿Ustedes dos tenían una porra apostando cuando nos prometeríamos Cho y yo? –preguntó divertido.

–Ah, no sólo nosotras. Agradézcaselo a su amigo y jefe de ventas Piers Polkiss. Todos en la empresa, incluido su padre, han apostado a una fecha. Hasta su primo Harry cuando se enteró puso dinero.

Para Pansy era un poco raro hablar sobre Harry Potter. Le costó un poco asumir la relación familiar de éste con su jefe, pero a base de verlo en algunas reuniones y fiestas que celebraban con motivos de cumpleaños y otras fechas señaladas, había empezado a sobrellevarlo.

–¿Puedo verlo? –preguntó Pansy–. Me refiero al anillo de la futura señora de Dursley, guion, Chang.

–¿Dursley–Chang? ¿De dónde se ha sacado semejante invención? ¿A Cho le gustaría al casarse conservar su apellido?

–No. Digo sí. Digo no sé –respondió ella, nerviosamente. Bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Dudley, Pansy prosiguió su titubeante discurso–. ¿Y por qué no? Es decir, a mí personalmente, si alguno de mis ligues llegase a dar alguna vez el paso es lo que me gustaría hacer. Conservaría mi apellido para convertirme en la señora de Durs…lo–que–sea, guion Parkinson…er: Señora de LoQueSea–Parker.

«Tierra, trágame. ¿Acabo de decir lo que creo que he dicho? Y además le he confesado mi verdadero apellido».

Afortunadamente Dudley parecía aún estar rumiando lo anterior y no había prestado mucha atención a sus palabras. Suspirando aliviada, volvió a preguntarle por el tema del anillo.

–No, no lo tengo aquí –contestó–. Está en la joyería, tenían que ajustarlo a su tamaño. De hecho, iba a recogerlo esta mañana, de camino a la reunión, durante la cita médica de usted. Es una lástima que no pueda…

–Es una revisión rutinaria de nada –cortó ella con una sonrisa pícara–. Deme cinco minutos y salimos.

* * *

Ya en el taxi, Pansy se dedicó a navegar por Tinder con su teléfono, mientras que Dudley hojeaba el suplemento de The Financial Times.

–Vaya, vaya. Quién lo diría. No pensaba que sería una de esas mujeres –murmuró Dudley.

–¿Quién diría qué? ¿Eh? –contestó Pansy desafiante–. Esta es una aplicación como cualquier otra que ayuda a la gente a que…

–¿Qué aplicación, qué dice? Mire, página 32.

Al darse cuenta de que no se refería a ella, Pansy bloqueó la pantalla para evitar otro malentendido y cogió el suplemento que le tendía su jefe. Ese mes, la entrevista y portada se la dedicaban a uno de sus mayores competidores, Kyle Steven, y en la citada página éste en una fotografía junto a una mujer a la que Pansy conocía muy bien.

–¿Verity?

–Al parecer la señorita Miller lleva trabajando con Steven desde que la despedimos. Ahora se entienden lo de los últimos meses que trabajó con nosotros como mi secretaria.

–¿Y hay algo más de interés en esa entrevista?

–No. Sólo preguntas sensacionalistas y chorradas del tipo "Señor Steven, si su casa se incendiara y sólo tuviera 60 segundos para salvar una cosa, ¿Qué se llevaría?".

–Es una buena pregunta –consideró Pansy–. ¿Usted que se llevaría?

–No pienso contestar a semejante estupidez.

–Hágalo. Tómeselo como un entrenamiento y vaya ensayando la respuesta para cuando le entrevisten a usted para el suplemento. Por favor –añadió poniendo una cara que intentaba imitar a la de un cachorrito triste que hizo que Dudley estallara a reír.

–Está bien –dijo ya más sereno–. Si sólo pudiera coger una cosa, salvaría el anillo que vamos a recoger ahora. Pertenecía a mi abuela paterna. Es con el que ella se desposó con mi abuelo y al morir me lo legó a mí en su testamento. Mi tía Marge se cabreó muchísimo. Decía que el anillo le pertenecía a ella por derecho, para cuando se casase. Cuando le presenté a Cho, al final se convenció de que el anillo estaba en buenas manos.

Tras aquella confesión, Dudley se quedó callado, visiblemente emocionado. A Pansy le pareció una historia preciosa y se puso a pensar que objeto salvaría ella del incendio.

–Uno sólo, ¿cuál sería? –Como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos o simplemente para devolverle la jugarreta, Dudley le había formulado la misma pregunta en voz alta–. 60 segundos, tic–tac. El tiempo apremia.

–Nada.

–¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera esas zapatillas de andar por casa tan cómodas y llenas de pelusillas que debe de ponerse al llegar a casa después de un duro día de trabajo y mandar los tacones a la porra? –bromeó Dudley.

–Nada –insistió–. Porque lo que me hubiera gustado salvar hace años que lo perdí.

El gesto de mofa de Dudley dio paso a otro de compasión en su rostro. Por algún extraño motivo que Pansy no alcanzaba a comprender, se sintió tentada a contarle la historia al completo.

–Cuando era pequeña, dormía en la habitación de mis padres porque tenía miedo a las pesadillas. Al cumplir 5 años, mi padre me regaló un colgante de oro con forma de cazasueños. Me dijo que me serviría para alejar a los monstruos y me ayudaría a tener sueños bonitos –y dado que era un objeto mágico, realmente lo hacía–. Cuando mi madre y yo nos… mudamos aquí después de su muerte al principio no teníamos mucho dinero. Así que lo vendí en una casa de empeños. No lo empeñé porque sabía que con mi sueldo de camarera nunca podría pagar la devolución. A los pocos meses de fallecer mi madre y justo el día que empecé en este trabajo, volví a esa casa de empeños con la esperanza de recuperar la única cosa en el mundo que me serviría para recordarlos a ambos. Pero no sirvió de nada porque la tienda llevaba años cerrada y no pude recuperar el colgante. Así que, si un incendio arrasara mi casa, dejaría que lo hiciera. No trataría de salvar nada, porque ya no me queda nada valioso que proteger.

Y se echó a llorar.

Dudley le tendió un pañuelo y a través de sus lágrimas, a Pansy le pareció ver que él se inclinaba también hacia ella como para abrazarla. Segundos después rechazó ese pensamiento. Aunque ella no se había dado cuenta mientras hablaba, el taxi se había detenido al llegar a su destino y el gesto que ella malinterpretó, era de su jefe disponiéndose a pagar al conductor.

Pansy tuvo que recordarse cuál era el motivo de estar allí. Así que antes de salir del taxi detrás de él, se secó con el pañuelo las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro. Luego lo guardó en su bolso y entraron juntos en la joyería.

* * *

Una vez dentro, mientras esperaban que les atendiera el joyero que en aquellos momentos hablaba por teléfono, Pansy se dedicó a mirar fascinada los cientos de anillos expuestos en las vitrinas. Intentaba imaginar cómo sería el que su jefe le iba a regalar a Cho.

–Señor Dursley –dijo finalmente el dependiente dirigiéndose a ellos y soltando el inalámbrico encima del expositor–. Aaaahhh. Veo que trae a su prometida. ¿Sabe que da muy mala suerte que ella vea el anillo antes de la pedida?

Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír. Aquello les sirvió para aligerar la tensión que se había creado entre ellos después de la escena del taxi.

–Pues entonces no tiene de qué preocuparse. La señorita es mi secretaria no mi prometida –aclaró Dudley.

En ese caso, peor me lo pone. Que una desconocida vea el anillo destinado a otra mujer antes que ésta, eso trae aún más mala suerte.

–Nos damos por advertidos. ¿Podemos ver el anillo ya, por favor?

El joyero se metió hacia la trastienda y volvió al poco rato con una bandeja donde estaban el anillo de muestra y la sortija que Pansy supo sin lugar a dudas era la que Dudley había heredado de su abuela. Era un anillo de oro blanco con aro cruzado y brillantes engarzados en una doble hilera. Era realmente extraordinario, tanto que Pansy especuló que tal luciría puesto.

–El grabado no nos ha dado tiempo, pero ya hemos ajustado el anillo a la medida del que usted nos ha traído. Talle 15.

–15… Ese es el también el mío –contestó súbitamente Pansy sin saber por qué.

Dudley la miró y luego, volvió a fijarse en la sortija. Sin apartar la vista del anillo, la preguntó si querría probárselo.

–Sólo para ver si se ajusta bien –aclaró, y le tendió la bandeja con el anillo.

Pansy se quedó atónita, pero no más que el joyero, que mientras ella cogía el anillo para colocárselo en su dedo no cesaba de murmurar la mala suerte que traía el probarse una sortija ajena.

Y tenía razón. Pansy apenas pudo disfrutar y deleitarse con la vista del anillo en su dedo, porque le apretaba.

«Maldición. Me ha entrado muy justo. Olvidaba que los dedos de "Patsy" son más gorditos que los míos».

Probó a quitárselo tirando suavemente pero el dichoso anillo no quería salir. Dudley se dio cuenta de ese percance e intentó ayudarla a sacárselo. En el momento en que sus manos se rozaron suavemente, Pansy retiró la suya, exclamando nerviosamente:

–Ya puedo yo gracias.

Se giró dándoles a ambos la espalda. No quería que vieran como se chupaba la parte superior del dedo. Anhelaba que la saliva ayudara a que el anillo se deslizara mejor. Y por suerte lo hizo.

–¿Lo ve? –suspiró aliviada al colocar el anillo de vuelta a la bandeja.

El teléfono de Dudley sonó, salvando a Pansy de otro momento incómodo. Le llamaban de la reunión informándole que se había adelantado, con lo que se tenían que ir ya urgentemente.

–Le prepararé el anillo para que se lo lleve.

–NO –dijo Dudley al joyero, un tanto alterado–. No. Dado que el grabado ya no da tiempo, ¿podrían pulirlo? Mi secretaria se quedará aquí para recogerlo luego.

Apenas se tardaba unos minutos en hacer ese proceso, por lo que Pansy dedujo que él tenía tantas ganas de hacer el viaje juntos en taxi hasta la reunión que ella. Y por tantas, quería decir ninguna.

–Después nos veremos en la reunión, señorita Parker. El arreglo que lo carguen en mi cuenta y para el taxi utilice la tarjeta de la empresa.

Dicho esto, salió precipitadamente y se montó en el primer taxi que vio libre.

* * *

Sentada en aquella abarrotada sala de espera del hospital, con otros de los afectados y sus familias, Pansy rememoraba una y otra vez los hechos que le habían ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas en la joyería.

Apenas unos minutos después de que Dudley se fue, tres atracadores encapuchados habían entrado armados y dispuestos a robarlo todo. Ella había tratado, sin éxito, de proteger el anillo. Pero a cambio de su intento, le habían agredido.

Aunque físicamente ya estaba bien (le habían curado el corte y entablillado provisionalmente el dedo), eran las secuelas psicológicas las que más la preocupaban. No sólo por el robo en sí, sino por el intento de abuso que había sufrido.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía de nuevo la cara de aquel atracador, manoseándola y sentía nauseas sólo de pensar en ello. Por el momento, sólo quería irse a casa a descansar.

–¿La señorita Patsy Parker, por favor?

Pansy oyó que alguien la mencionaba, pero entre el tumulto de gente no podía distinguir quien era.

Se dirigió hacia donde había escuchado la voz y se encontró de frente con Dudley.

–¿Señor Dursley? ¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó ella extrañada.

–He venido en cuanto me han llamado –contestó–. Pero apenas sé nada de lo que ha ocurrido, la policía no ha entrado en muchos detalles.

–¿Le parece bien si salimos afuera a hablar? Necesito fumar.

En el tiempo que tardaron en fumarse ambos cigarrillos, ella le narró toda la historia, aunque evitando contar los detalles más sórdidos como lo del manoseo. Después de su relato, Dudley se quedó un buen rato callado, como tratando de digerir todo. A Pansy le estaba empezando a agobiar tanto silencio.

–Opino que me merezco una subida del sueldo después de haber estado a punto de perder un dedo tratando de salvar el anillo que heredó de su abuela, ¿no cree? –bromeó.

–Imbécil. Es usted una idiota. Déjese de bromas absurdas. ¿Todo esto por un simple anillo? ¿Qué intentaba demostrar? ¿Qué con su socarronería y su uso de la ironía impresionaría tanto a los ladrones que la dejarían irse en paz, de rositas? ¿O acaso quería mostrar que bajo esa coraza de mofas en realidad se esconde una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma que salvaría a todos del atraco? ¿Era eso lo que pretendía?

Mientras lanzaba todas esas acusaciones, Dudley tenía la boca y el ceño fruncidos y la mirada fijada en el rostro de Pansy. Sus ojos parecían estar inyectados en sangre y todo su cuerpo parecía estar en tensión. Ella pensó que no había visto nunca tan furioso a su jefe, pero no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué.

–Puede que sí. ¿Y qué pasa si eso era exactamente lo que pretendía, señor Dursley?

–De personas que se creen héroes están las cunetas llenas, señorita Parker. Así que, le vuelvo a preguntar, y piénsese muy bien lo que va a responder, ¿Todo esto por un simple anillo?

–Por un simple anillo no. Por SU anillo –recalcó.

Desde luego ella no tenía pensado achantarse. Si él la gritaba, ella también. Y si él la insultaba, ella haría lo mismo.

–Maldito gilipollas desagradecido. Estaba intentando proteger el recuerdo más valioso que le queda a usted. El único que salvaría de un incendio ¿Lo recuerda?

–Sí, lo recuerdo. Yo sé porque salvaría ese anillo arriesgando mi vida… Pero ¿usted? Poner en juego la suya por él, exponerse a que la amputen un dedo y la mutilen, ¿por qué?

–Pues porque… porque…

A Pansy realmente le costaba encontrar una explicación coherente y razonable. Ella misma se había hecho esa pregunta mil veces desde el atraco y no había sido capaz de responderla.

–Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Simplemente es algo que me salió así, me salió del alma –la voz se le quebró un poco–. Pero sinceramente, viendo la escena que me está usted montando, que esto parece más un concurso de gritos que otra cosa, me arrepiento. Me arrepiento y me arrepentiré toda la vida. Porque a partir de ahora, cuando me acueste cada noche, me acordaré de ese hijo de puta que me metió mano –al decir aquello, ella empezó a sollozar y la cara de Dudley pasó de tener un semblante furioso, primero al desconcierto y después a la consternación–. Y ahora, la única cosa que me serviría para tratar de convencerme a mí misma de que sí le dejé que me hiciera aquello fue por una buena razón y que intentaba hacer algo bueno, ha sido denigrada, gracias a usted.

Tras su discurso, Pansy le apuntó acusadoramente con su dedo índice (el izquierdo, ya que pensó que apuntarle con el de la mano entablillada perdería efectividad y dramatismo el momento) y se le quedó mirando, con los ojos encendidos y neblinosos.

Dudley no supo que hacer. No sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué decir. Ante aquella revelación que le había dejado completamente impactado, él sabía que no podía decir nada que la confortase, que alejase aquel tormento de la mente de Pansy.

Y la abrazó.

Con aquel gesto, Pansy terminó por quebrarse, y entre sus brazos, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Cuánto más fuerte lloraba ella, más fuerte la abrazaba Dudley. Y sorprendentemente, cuánto más la abrazaba él, más sosegada se iba encontrando Pansy ya que el latido de su corazón la serenaba.

Ninguno de los dos sabría decir, cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, abrazados uno junto al otro, pero parecía una eternidad. Incluso, a pesar de que los lloros habían cesado, el vínculo entre ellos no se rompió.

–Lo siento –susurró Dudley al oído de Pansy.

–Un simple gracias habría bastado –replicó mirándole, cara a cara.

Su rostro estaba apenas a milímetros del suyo. Nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, pero a Pansy le parecía todavía un abismo enorme. Se inclinó un poco más hacia él y le deleitó comprobar que Dudley repetía su gesto. Casi podía rozarse mutuamente.

En aquel momento, ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban solos y se separaron, abandonando cada uno la calidez del cuerpo del otro.

–Lamento la tardanza pero no encontraba aparcamiento –el tono de Cho mostraba indiferencia, aunque su expresión parecía un poco abatida.

«¿Cuánto tiempo llevará ahí, mirándonos impasible? ¿Cuánto habrá escuchado de nuestra conversación?», se preguntó Dudley.

Miró a Pansy de soslayo. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera abiertamente, él supo que ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

–Sí, la verdad es que cada vez el centro está peor –dijo Dudley, rompiendo el silencio a la par que la besaba en la mejilla.

–Ya –contestó Cho, escuetamente. Ella le devolvió el beso en los labios y Pansy sintió una punzada en el estómago. «De no haber llegado Cho, ¿estaría besándome a mí?»–. Aunque me alegro de que haya servido para que hablaseis con tranquilidad.

Se esforzó en esbozar una sonrisa a medias y, dirigiéndose a Pansy le preguntó cómo se encontraba.

–Me encuentro bien, gracias. Por suerte sólo hay que lamentar un hueso roto. Lo cual significa que puedo volver al trabajo mañana.

–No, su trabajo puede esperar –contestó enérgicamente Dudley. «Otra vez haciéndose la fuerte. Dios. Es una cabezota»–. Creo que no estaría de más que se tomara un par de días libres, para descansar. De hecho, es lo que tendría que estar haciendo ahora.

–Tienes razón cariño –asintió Cho–. ¿Quiere que la acerquemos a su casa o a casa de un amigo?

–No, gracias, no hace falta –Pansy sabía que aquel ofrecimiento de Cho, aunque de cortesía, no era del todo sincero.

«Aunque es normal ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, acaba de encontrarme a punto de cometer una locura abrazada a su novio». Su novio. Pansy parecía haber recobrado la cordura y se dijo a sí misma que no debía olvidar ese hecho.

–Además, todavía no tengo el alta ni me han tomado declaración –añadió.

El gesto de alivio de Cho al oír aquello, contrastaba con la cara de preocupación de Dudley que insistió en que no era ninguna molestia.

–¿Y cómo piensa irse? Sin dinero y sin tarjetas, no podrá ir muy lejos y no me gusta la idea de que se vaya usted sola, caminando. Al menos, deje que le dé dinero para un taxi.

La policía se había ofrecido a llevar en coche patrulla a todos los afectados en el atraco, pero Pansy no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, así que cogió la tarjeta de crédito que le tendía su jefe.

–Debería volver ya, a lo mejor me están buscando –y disculpándose, volvió a entrar. Dentro le esperaba un agente, libreta en mano que la empezó a interrogar.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Cho–. Parece que aquí hemos acabado.

Mientras se alejaba del hospital, con ella aferrada a su brazo, Dudley echó la vista atrás para observar de nuevo a aquella chica que en ese momento les daba la espalda y musitó:

–Eso parece.

* * *

–Buenos días, Patsy, me alegro de verte. Veo que ya estás recuperada del todo.

Pansy asintió. Habían pasado ya seis semanas desde el robo y salvo las tres primeras que lo había pasado un poco mal, había tenido tiempo de sobra para descansar.

Al contrario que la policía ya que, desde entonces, aunque aún no habían arrestado a los ladrones no habían parado de investigar.

–¿Y bien? ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Se sabe algo del anillo? –Preguntó Sarah.

–Sí, por lo visto una patrulla lo traerá hoy por la mañana.

–El señor Dursley tiene que estar muy contento de que haya aparecido el anillo –Sarah bajó el tono. No quería que las escuchasen cotilleando–. Creo que esto al fin le servirá para reconciliarse con la señorita Chang definitivamente.

Como respuesta a aquello, Pansy se encogió de hombros en plan "si tú lo dices…", tratando de zanjar así el tema. Sabía que había tensión entre ellos desde la fiesta de cumpleaños y se rumoreaba que se habían ido de viaje para intentar arreglarlo. Pero no quería seguir hablando ni de Dudley, ni de Cho y ni mucho menos sobre su relación.

–En fin, Sarah, mis disculpas, pero tengo que irme a trabajar. El señor Dursley estará ya en su oficina me imagino, ¿hay algún mensaje? –la recepcionista le entregó varias cosas que tenía para él–. Y avísame en cuánto sepas algo.

–Puedes irte tranquila. En cuanto llegue la policía, te aviso ipso facto.

Ya en el ascensor, aprovechó para revisar lo que le había dado Sarah para Dudley. Había un par de contratos para firmar, un paquete pequeño, una nota de su madre que como cada semana le recordaba la cena del domingo y dos o tres cartas. De entre todo aquello lo que más le llamó la atención precisamente, fue una de las cartas que estaba dirigida al señor y a la señora Dursley.

Al llegar a su mesa, antes de informar de su llegada a Dudley como hacía siempre, Pansy decidió que lo primero que iba a hacer era abrir la correspondencia. Quería saber el contenido de aquella carta. «¿Busanrealty?», pensó al leer el remitente. No le sonaba de nada el nombre de esa empresa y aquello no tenía pinta de factura.

Con el abrecartas ya preparado, la puerta de su despacho se abrió y tras ella salieron Dudley y cuatro personas más, entre ellas, Vernon y Piers. Pansy apresuró a saludarles, maldiciendo por dentro su mala suerte ante la imposibilidad de esconder disimuladamente la carta debajo del teclado del ordenador.

–Buenos días, Señor Dursley. Caballeros.

Ellos le devolvieron el saludo con un gesto, excepto Dudley que la observaba inquisitivamente. Pansy sabía el porqué de aquella mirada. Aunque una de sus funciones como secretaria suya siempre había sido la de encargarse del correo, últimamente Dudley había decidido asumir dicha función él mismo, por lo que se sintió obligada a justificarle su comportamiento.

–Como estaba usted reunido, iba a ponerme a revisar sus mensajes –se excusó.

–Déjelo. Puedo hacerlo yo puesto que ya hemos acabado –Uno a uno empezaron a despedirse, dirigiéndose al ascensor. Una vez que éstos estaban fuera de la vista, en tono bajo, agregó–. Además, habíamos quedado en que, a partir de ahora, lo haría yo, ¿Cierto?

Pansy se estremeció. La frialdad y sequedad con que la hablaba Dudley esas últimas semanas, había hecho que se plantease muy seriamente el hecho de dimitir y sabía que no le costaría mucho encontrar otro empleo en poco tiempo. Es más, de seguro que Kyle Steven si se enterase, la estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos, para disgusto de Verity. Al fin y al cabo, un trabajo es un trabajo… Y lo habría llevado a cabo de no sentirse extrañamente atada a aquel puesto.

–¿Aquí está todo ¿no? –preguntó Dudley señalando, los papeles y la caja que yacían sobre la mesa de Pansy.

Ella dudó un segundo en contestar. Después de echarle un último vistazo a la carta que tenía entre manos, finalmente asintió y Dudley cogió todo.

–Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias.

Mientras volvía a entrar en su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pudo ver como Dudley revisaba minuciosamente la correspondencia.

Después de cerciorarse que durante un rato él estaría ocupado con aquello, encendió la pantalla del ordenador que estaba en suspenso. Abrió el navegador, y en la barra de búsqueda escribió la palabra "Busanrealty". El resultado la dejó muy confusa.

Busanrealty era una inmobiliaria de Corea. Pinchó en el enlace de la página web, que por defecto estaba en su idioma. Buscó el apartado de contacto y llamó al número de teléfono que aparecía. La chica que le contestó le habló en coreano y Pansy le preguntó si podía hablar con alguien en inglés, informándole de que le llamaba de la oficina del señor Dudley Dursley.

–Busanrealty inmobiliaria, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla, señorita Parker? –contestó otra chica, tras unos segundos de espera.

–Buenos días. Bien, como le decía a su compañera, soy la secretaria del señor Dursley y llamaba para confirmar los datos de la carta que le han mandado, ya que por lo visto hay un error.

Pansy cruzó los dedos. Esperaba que aun habiendo aportado tan pocos datos sobre el motivo real de la llamada, la chica mordiese el anzuelo y le contara todo lo que ella quería saber.

–¿Hay algún problema con las fechas? –preguntó ella.

«Bingo».

–Exactamente sí. Ese día el señor Dursley tiene unos asuntos importantes que atender aquí en Reino Unido y me ha pedido que lo retrasase todo un par de días más.

–Me temo que va a ser imposible. Lo único que puedo hacer es fijar una nueva fecha para la entrega de llaves de la casa que no sea la semana que viene. Pero la empresa de mudanzas ya está contratada y mañana comenzarán con el traslado de las cajas desde Surrey a Busán. No está en mi mano cambiar eso.

Con voz hierática, Pansy le contestó que no hacía falta que ella hiciera nada, que hablaría con su jefe y le comentaría la situación. Y colgó el auricular.

* * *

«¿Mudanza?». No podía creérselo. No podía aceptar el haberse enterado así de aquella noticia. Su jefe se mudaba a Corea con Cho y no había tenido el valor de decírselo a la cara. «Y dentro de una semana».

Sólo de pensarlo, la ira de Pansy aumentaba.

Se levantó rápidamente de la silla, como movida por un resorte automático, dispuesta a exigir explicaciones al señor Dursley. En aquel momento, sonó la puerta del ascensor y de él salió una muy contenta Sarah.

Llevaba en la mano una bolsita de plástico transparente con la palabra "Pruebas" escrita por ambos lados. En su interior, estaba cierta cajita de color blanco que Pansy conocía muy bien. Sin apenas haber tenido tiempo para digerir la noticia anterior, ver la caja de aquel dichoso anillo hizo que se pusiera aún peor.

–Acaban de traerlo –dijo Sarah–. Ni siquiera me he atrevido a mirar el anillo. Dicen que trae mala suerte hacerlo.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de aguantar semejantes chorradas, pero decidió seguirle el rollo con tal de que se marchara pronto y la dejase hablar con Dudley.

–«Si una mujer que no está destinada a tener un anillo de pedida, lo mira, sólo le ocurrirán desgracias», o algo así, ¿no? Sí, ya he oído eso varias veces. Y mejor que no lo hayas hecho, sino te podrían haber atracado como a mí o algo peor.

–Que mala eres, Patsy –dijo Sarah riendo ante tal ocurrencia–. Pero sí, es algo así. Aunque siempre había pensado que se refería a desgracias en temas amorosos y no de ese estilo. Supongo que no hay que creerse nunca las leyendas a pies juntillas. Pero cruzaré los dedos por la señorita Chang para que una de ellas sí se cumpla al 100%.

–¿Y qué dice esa otra leyenda? –preguntó Pansy, fingiendo curiosidad.

–Pues creo que decía algo como esto: «Aun sin mediar palabras, cuando un enamorado tienda el anillo a una dama, en el momento que ésta lo coloque en su dedo, su alma quedará ligada a él y con un beso sellado de amor, él conectará la suya propia a la de ella, cerrando así por y para siempre el círculo que el anillo simboliza». Vaya, quien lo diría Patsy, te has emocionado.

Pansy asintió y se despidió de Sarah disculpándose de inmediato para ir al baño, llevándose consigo la caja que contenía el anillo. Pero las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de Pansy no eran de emoción por Cho, sino de dolor por ella misma.

Acababa de comprender porque le costaba tanto escribir una carta de renuncia y se sentía como atada a aquel trabajo. Pansy recordó el día del robo, como él le tendió la bandeja con el anillo y como ella lo cogió y se lo puso. También el malestar de verlo después besando a Cho y que ahora comprendía que no podía ser otra cosa sino celos.

«Es como si esa leyenda se refiriese a nosotros dos. Pero sólo es a medias. Yo estoy enamorada de él, pero él de mí no, porque nuestro amor no ha sido sellado con un beso. Y no lo hará nunca porque esto no es para mí». –Abrió la bolsa y la caja donde estaba el anillo. Con él entre sus puños, lloró amargamente durante varios minutos, hasta que las lágrimas se le secaron.

Cuando se recompuso, echando un último vistazo al anillo antes de volver a guardarle, Pansy decidió que lo mejor en aquel momento era hacer como si nada. Que si estaba enamorada de Dudley lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que fuera feliz. Y que, si él era feliz pidiéndole a Cho que se casaran y mudándose juntos a Corea, «¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo?».

* * *

Se recolocó la ropa y el pelo, cogió el anillo de nuevo y se dirigió al despacho de Dudley, con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

–Señorita Parker, un momento, por favor –dijo él cuando llamó a la puerta–. Pase.

Al entrar, vio a Dudley sentado en su escritorio, más nervioso y serio que de costumbre. Y el olor a tabaco que había intentado disimular abriendo la ventana, aún inundaba la habitación.

–Señor Dursley. Sólo venía a traerle esto.

Dejó la caja sobre el escritorio, encima de la carta de "Busanrealty". El sobre estaba abierto, lo que indicaba a todas luces que ya la había leído.

Con un torpe movimiento de cabeza, agradeció el gesto y se la quedó mirando unos segundos sin mediar palabra.

Pansy imaginó lo que rondaba por su cabeza, así que decidió dejarle solo de nuevo con sus pensamientos. Aún no se había dado la vuelta cuando Dudley habló finalmente.

–Tome asiento, por favor –indicó–. Hay algo que me gustaría comentarle, aprovechando que está aquí e intentaré ser breve.

Pansy se sentó frente a él. Era obvio que le costaba arrancar, por lo que, decidió tomar en principio las riendas de la conversación.

–Lo sé y no hace falta que diga nada. Sé lo de su reconciliación con Cho (cosa de la que me alegro enormemente), lo de su mudanza a Busán (no pregunte como, por favor) y que como consecuencia de todo eso, estoy despedida, ¿no es cierto? –Y haciendo alarde de nuevo de su socarronería, ocultando que por dentro estaba rota de tristeza, añadió–. Pero ¿sabe? Casi mejor así porque cobraré la indemnización por despido y me ha ahorrado el tener que escribir mi renuncia.

Cruzó los dedos mentalmente esperando que aquello le hiciera comenzar a hablar, después de haberle servido en bandeja la oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque solo fuera para soltarle alguna grosería para contestarla y por suerte para Pansy parecía que le había hecho reaccionar.

–Debo decirle que, aunque en principio no debería culparla a usted el hecho probable de que haya estado hurgando en mi correo me apena muchísimo saberlo, después de haberle encarecidamente que no lo hiciera. Es obvio que últimamente las cosas no han ido bien entre nosotros a raíz de lo del hospital, pero el asunto de la mudanza era algo privado entre Cho y yo y no debería haberse entrometido.

Pansy, a pesar de que le disgustó el uso de aquella palabra y el énfasis que le había puesto, asintió. Había decidido que aquello era lo mejor, y se decía que, aunque su discurso era de momento pausado, tenía que mantenerse fuerte, por si en algún momento él decidía sacar toda su rabia de dentro. No obstante, en parte, él tenía razón y la culpa era de ella y sus sentimientos por haberse "entrometido" en su relación con Cho.

–Respecto a lo del incidente, creo que ambos coincidimos en que aquello fue un error que involuntariamente hizo daño a otra persona. Pero creo que el máximo culpable soy yo, ya que fui quien la abrazó. Estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar y le pido perdón.

–Gracias –musitó Pansy–. Aunque creo que yo también tendría que pedirle perdón…. A usted y Cho. Sé todo el malestar que he causado entre ambos y que ustedes dos se quieren.

–Es cierto –admitió–.

Pansy casi oyó como se resquebrajaba su corazón. Una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta escucharlo de sus propios labios.

–Es por eso que he intentado arreglar las cosas con ella, poner distancia con usted –prosiguió Dudley. A Pansy no le agradaba el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación–. De ahí los viajes con ella, los regalos que la hice, mi actitud con usted, etc. ¿Y sabe qué? –Pansy se limitó a negar con la cabeza–. Nada… No ha servido de nada, porque Cho ha decidido finalmente poner fin a nuestra relación.

Dudley notó como a ella le costaba mantenerle la mirada. Aquella revelación le había caído como un jarro de agua fría.

–Pero… –Pansy empezó a balbucear–. Usted… Ella… El anillo. Eso es, el anillo. Aún puede arreglarlo. Ya ha recuperado el anillo, puede volver a arreglarlo, pedirle que se case con usted.

–Me temo que eso es imposible. Esta tarde coge un vuelo a Busán para supervisar desde allí la mudanza de las cosas de su nueva casa.

–¡No le creo! –gritó, negando–. Acaba de decirme que se quieren. Ella no rompería la relación si le ama.

–Querer y amar son dos cosas muy distintas. Y eso es algo de lo que Cho se dio cuenta aquel día en el hospital, debido a usted –declaró Dudley.

Pansy empezó a entrar en pánico. Se sentía acorralada y comenzó a replicarle, fuertemente.

–¿Me está diciendo que ella ya no le ama por mi culpa? –Dudley, no contestó y se limitó a contemplarla, impasible–. ¿Qué Cho le descubrió que estoy enamorada de usted?

–Pues sí –dijo finalmente con el rostro ensombrecido, mientras ella se echó a reír, nerviosa–. Cho me confesó que no quería interponerse y sufrir otra vez. Por eso se fue.

–Pues déjeme decirle que eso es una tremenda gilipollez. Yo jamás admitiría tal cosa porque no soy ninguna zorra robanovios –Al decir aquello, Pansy fijó su mirada en la de Dudley, desafiante y añadió–. Y ella es una idiota porque como ya le he dicho, no siento nada absolutamente por usted.

No sabía muy bien a quien trataba de convencer con aquella frase, si a él o a sí misma. Pero al parecer, su discurso había hecho mella en Dudley.

–Te equivocas. El idiota soy yo por habérmelo creído –Aquel tuteo momentáneo, aunque lejos de dar a sus palabras un tono amigable, las tornaba más despreciativas–. Y ahora si me disculpa, he quedado con Cho para acompañarla al aeropuerto, pero antes me pasaré por recursos humanos para pedirles que le preparen el finiquito.

Y casi sin que Pansy se diera cuenta, Dudley había abandonado el despacho, profundamente dolido y dando un portazo.

* * *

Cuando Pansy al fin se repuso, se levantó y empezó a ordenar. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo su secretaria y la razón de que se hubiera ido así de golpe era culpa suya.

Cogió con sumo cuidado la caja del anillo y abrió un cajón del escritorio para guardarla. Para su sorpresa, dentro había otra caja hecha de cartón. Era bastante grande y ocupaba casi todo el espacio, así que la sacó para ver que contenía.

Al examinar en su interior, Pansy se quedó paralizada unos segundos y acto seguido corrió al ascensor, con el objeto en un puño. Esperaba aún llegar a tiempo de encontrar a Dudley en el vestíbulo esperando a Cho para irse juntos en el taxi.

Pero a quien se encontró en su lugar fue a Sarah, que se aproximaba hacia ella con cara de avasallarla a preguntas, pero Pansy no tenía tiempo que perder. Así que, con la promesa firme de obtener todos los detalles de lo sucedido, más adelante, Sarah le dio la información que necesitaba.

El viaje en taxi la desesperó. El tráfico era muy lento y cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Heathrow, pudo comprobar que los pasajeros ya habían entrado en el avión con destino a Busán. Sin esperanzas, buscó a Dudley entre la multitud… Pero no le encontró.

De vuelta en el taxi, Pansy pidió que la llevara a Harmondsworth Moor. Necesitaba estar sola con sus pensamientos y aquel era el parque más cercano.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo hasta que encontró una bonita zona cerca del lago, donde se sentó en un banco que estaba casi a la orilla.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó el objeto que había llevado consigo desde que salió del despacho de Dudley. Mientras lo contemplaba pensó en la oportunidad que se le había escapado de entre los dedos, recordando lo que había pasado en el despacho. Que, si bien había sido de forma velada, Dudley había querido decirle que él también la amaba y ella no se había dado ni cuenta.

Y la prueba de ello la tenía brillando en la palma de su mano: Un precioso colgante de oro con forma de cazasueños. Pero ella sabía que no era cualquier colgante. Que, de alguna forma y sin saber cómo, Dudley había encontrado aquel que Pansy había vendido hace años.

–¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? –murmuró.

–Creo que hoy por una vez estamos los dos de acuerdo en algo.

Pansy, se quedó petrificada. A su espalda estaba Dudley. Quiso decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, que todo lo que había dicho era falso y que de haber sabido que sentía lo mismo que ella jamás lo hubiera dicho. Pero en vez de ello se quedó callada, sentía que nada de lo que dijese valdría para que la perdonase.

–Antes de considerar en arrojarlo al lago, espero que haya pensado en todo el tiempo que pasé las últimas semanas buscando esa cosa para usted.

–¿Y por qué lo mantuvo en secreto? ¿Por qué no me dijo antes de tener el colgante lo que sentía por mí? ¿Y por qué cuándo lo hizo no me lo dijo abiertamente?

–Por qué, por qué, por qué. Ya le dije una vez que sinceramente no la creía tan ingenua Patsy y que pensaba que era más inteligente –Se sentó a su lado en el banco y la miró cara a cara–. ¿Hubiera cambiado algo si se lo hubiera dicho antes en vez de guardar el secreto? Nada porque no fue hasta que vio el colgante que salió a buscarme. ¿Hubiera cambiado algo si se lo hubiera dicho abiertamente? Tampoco porque cuando intenté explicarle lo que sentía, prácticamente se rio en mi cara, me despreció y casi le faltó decirme que preferiría estar muerta antes de admitir que también me quería. Pero vamos, hágame la pregunta que sé que se muere por hacer. Le prometo que esta vez me he entrenado y tengo la respuesta muy bien ensayada.

–¿Estás…?

–Sí.

Dudley se había apresurado a responderla, apenas dejando que Pansy le formulara la pregunta.

–Sí. Estoy enamorado de ti. Pero supongo que eso te parece otra gilipollez, como la de estar enamorada de mí ¿no?

En aquel momento, Pansy se inclinó hacia él y le besó.

–¿Aún crees que me parece una gilipollez, o te vale eso como respuesta? –preguntó sonriendo.

–Me vale como respuesta –susurró Dudley y acercándose aún más a ella le devolvió el beso.

Allí, sentados junto a la orilla de aquel lago, mientras se besaban, Pansy sintió que, aunque vinieran tiempos difíciles como cuando él descubriera en realidad quien era, ambos podrían lidiar con todo.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autora:** Uff la verdad es que me ha costado mantenerme en el límite de palabras, pero a pesar de haberle metido la tijera en general estoy contenta con el fic. Es cierto me hubiera gustado meterle más escenas de la película (porque salvo lo de la pregunta de lo que salvarían cada uno de un incendio y algún guiño como lo de la mala suerte y las tradiciones, no hay más) o que el final fuera enteramente Pansy_ _–Dudley y no Patsy_ _–Dudley, pero eso ya será en la versión extendida xD._


End file.
